


Happy Halloween!

by the_rain_shall_fall



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 up to his pranking schemes again, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Halloween!, M/M, Oops, Pranks, Yoosung cried tho, yooseven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: 707 has another prank up his sleeves. Yoosung just wants a break. Saeran just wants to watch his movie.





	Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> I. am. late. for. Halloween. But hey! Have Yooseven still! This is a piece I wrote for a secret pumpkin in an MM server~ It was a bit of a rush but I still had fun writing it~

It was pitch black, even darker than his room with the lights closed and the curtains drawn together. There wasn’t any sound except the hollow blowing of the wind and the leaves rustling, yet that even made it scarier. Yoosung gulped, his eyes trying to find any source of light in the darkness, yet nothing. “Why didn’t you bring your phone…?” He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep in the whimpers that might spill as he tried hard not to panic. He couldn’t even see a person’s silhouette with how dark it was. And where was Seven?! He said he’d be here! The wind grew stronger, echoing and creating the illusion of a moaning ghost, and it just made him jump and squeak. _Where was Seven?_

The blond’s breathing turned shallow now, panic seeped into his bones and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Seven was nowhere to be seen in the dark, and it made him scared. His small frame trembled as Yoosung hugged himself - he didn’t want to be alone. He knelt down, huddled into a ball as he tried to keep from shuddering but failed. The darkness was eerie, the wind was howling, he felt cold and he just wanted to find his cellphone or Seven. Yoosung didn’t want this.

There suddenly was sound on his left. Yoosung flinched, looking at the direction where he heard the sound. “W-who’s there?” He sniffed, his voice small and cracking from fear. No one replied, but the noise continued. And it was inching closer. He scrambled away from the noise, blindly grappling in the darkness just to get away. His back hit something hard, but it was too warm to be the wall. He stiffened, a sob wrecking his whole body as he prayed to whatever deity was listening that the thing behind him wasn’t what he was thinking about.

Yoosung gulped, gathering whatever’s left of his courage and slowly looked behind him. Oh… It was just a pillow. But before he could breathe a sigh of relief, a distorted woman’s face - the face of his nightmares - came scaring the wits out of him. He screamed, tears falling from his eyes as he tried to protect himself from the… ghost?! Monster?! He didn’t know! He just wanted that thing away from him!

He was crying so hard he didn’t hear the voice trying to calm him down. Yoosung screamed some more when he felt hands on his shoulders, yet violet eyes met with golden ones. He stared into Seven’s worried orbs, trying to understand what happened. “Hey, hey. I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean for you to be that scared!” So… so it was a prank? Yoosung seemed frozen on the spot, his body curled tight in itself as Seven tried to make him snap out of his reverie.

“Y-Yoosungie…?”

“W-why would you do that?!” He was crying again, hitting Seven as hard as he could. “You almost scared me to death!” The blond kept hitting the hacker, but he was just so tired from the suspense he was subjected under. He leaned against Seven, still halfheartedly punching as he felt the other man’s arms wrap around him.

“I’m so sorry, Yoosungie.” Seven whined, holding him close but Yoosung wasn’t having any of it. He pushed the hacker away, not caring that Seven tumbled, as he sniffled and stood up, in time for the lights to open. The blond immediately covered his eyes from being assaulted by the sudden light in the room. His vision slowly adjusted and he saw Saeran standing by the light switch, an unimpressed look on his face.

“You two are ruining the movie. I’ll move to my room.” He said nonchalantly, grabbing the CD and his tub of ice cream. Saeran stopped in his tracks, looking at Yoosung before sighing. “Fix this, idiot hyung.” With one final roll of his eyes, the younger Choi disappeared into his room.

Yoosung was still sniffling, his heart won’t calm down and he could still feel tremors whenever he’d breathe. He was used to being pranked by Seven, but this… this was too much. He really thought he was alone. He really thought he was going to die from shock. Yoosung slumped on the couch, ignoring Seven’s pleas of forgiveness from behind him. He was pissed and no amount of apologizing would make him recover from what he just suffered.

Just when he thought it finally grew quiet and peaceful did Seven appear once more, placing a glass of juice and a plate of Halloween-themed cookies on the table and opened the telly before sitting on the couch, a distance away from him. Yoosung didn’t pay him any heed, stubborn in his decision to ignore the redhead. In fact, he reached for his phone and went online, choosing to chat with ZEN and Jaehee who were logged in the chatroom.

The unusual silence nagged at the blond. He kept stealing glances at Seven who seemed so focused on the show on aliens in the television. Yoosung bit his lip, logging out of the chatroom as the others went off too. As much as he was pissed at Seven, some noise would have been better in that moment. Seven nagging would have been better too. The blond reached for the cookies, but didn’t notice Seven doing the same until they touched each others’ hands. Yoosung flinched, uttering a soft “sorry” before going to grab the glass instead. His face brightened when he tasted pumpkin juice, humming in approval because it has been a while since the blond even had that. Why must pumpkins be seasonal anyway?

Meowing sounds filled the room, but the awkward tension still emanated from the two. It was weird for Seven to not pester Yoosung. He would usually do that after a prank, pester the blond for forgiveness until he reluctantly accepts before being smothered in hugs and kisses. The blond absentmindedly played with the straw, taking note of its orange and white color combination, then he turned his attention to the television. But he couldn’t focus. He bit his bottom lip once more, getting the courage to be the one who’d break the ice first. Before he could say anything, a plate was on his lap.

On it were cookies bitten and shaped to spell out ‘I’m sorry T__T’, Yoosung blinking at it for a few seconds before finally looking at Seven properly. The hacker wasn’t nonchalant as he initially thought - his leg was fidgeting, he was fiddling with his jacket, and golden eyes kept flitting everywhere instead of staying focused on the TV. Seven was halfheartedly nibbling on a cookie too, crumbs falling on his shirt and pants yet he didn’t seem to notice.

“Seven.” The hacker tensed and looked at him, probably anticipating the punching or hurtful words but Yoosung wanted none of that anymore. He may have been pissed, but he didn’t want to spend Halloween angry at this prankster. His prankster who was also his lover, but still a prankster. Yoosung opened his arms, pouting a bit as he glared at the redhead. “You’re not even working for it.”

The hacker sprung from his seat, gathering Yoosung in his arms and it was a barrage of “I’m sorry”s and “I didn’t want you to cry”s and the blond felt weirdly sated, lying in the arms of Seven as they were sprawled out on the couch. “I’m sorry, Yoosungie. I won’t do that again.” Seven murmured against his hair, planting a kiss on top of his head as he held on tight. Yoosung pouted, still sniffing from all the crying he did as he halfheartedly glared at Seven.

“I really thought I was going to have a heart attack.” The blond lifted his head to he could take a good look at the hacker, who seemed genuine with his apologizing. “Why do you keep doing that?”

“It’s fun seeing your reactions, Yoosungie~ But I really didn’t expect you to cry.” Seven’s face was marred with a frown and the dull look of worry in his usually golden eyes. “I just… thought it would be the best prank because it was Halloween. I should have known better. I’m sorry.” Yoosung was brought into a tighter hug, the hacker nuzzling against him in an attempt to make him feel better. And it was working. The longer he was in the embrace of the other, the more relaxed Yoosung became. Soon, he was hugging back, pressing himself against Seven as he relaxed and let the last shred of adrenaline leave him boneless and exhausted.

“Just don’t do that again, please?”

“I won’t, I won’t~ I’ll think of better pranks for next Halloween!”

Yoosung glared at his annoying lover and hit his chest. “No more pranks!” Seriously, why was his boyfriend the type of person who would pull practical jokes on their lovers? He huffed, keeping his eyes narrowed as he looked at the redhead. “Eh~? But Yoosungie~” Seven pouted, bringing his puckered lips closer to Yoosung’s face even as he was being pushed away by a giggling Yoosung. The redhead smiled at the sound, hands cupping the blond’s face gently as violet and golden orbs looked at each other.

“I like Yoosungie’s reactions.” The blond’s face slowly turned pink, the blush spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. Seven grinned and reached up, kissing those beautiful rosy cheeks and the pink button nose. He kissed every spot of skin he could before finally giving the other a peck on the lips. And another. And another. One more until Yoosung was giggling again and was initiating kisses, always just a peck and nothing more.

Seven and Yoosung were deep into their kissing game, laughter echoing throughout the bunker, the TV and their snacks completely forgotten. Just as Yoosung leaned in for another kiss, a sudden movement caught his eye. What…?

_Another distorted face was staring at him._

The blond screamed, jumping from his position and almost falling off the floor if it weren’t for Seven’s arms around his waist. Yoosung gripped Seven’s shirt before daring another glance behind him, only to see Saeran standing there with a smirk on his face.

“I think I understand why you want to prank him now.” Yoosung felt dread in his stomach as he slumped against Seven’s hold, silently asking the gods if he did something unforgivable to deserve this. He listened to Seven trying to scold Saeran because he just calmed down, only receiving hums and probably shrugs from the aloof Choi. But soon after, he heard his boyfriend laugh, that melodious sound against his ear as Seven told Yoosung how adorable and how puppy-like he was despite being so scared while being patted and nuzzled.

Yoosung didn’t know if his heart was beating fast from the show of affection or from the earlier fright. Either way, he’d never move from Seven’s embrace.


End file.
